


Il pleut

by Mector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: You can stand under my umbrella.





	Il pleut

She wears her most beautiful dress, the skirt flows brilliantly and she spins and spins. It's a beautiful day and she's out in the garden. That handsome man came to visit her too. It's the most perfect day.

She giggles when he offers his hand and dips her. She loves it when he does that. "I love dancing with you," she tells him. "Me too," the man whispers and she thinks he is crying. "Why are you sad?" she asks him. He doesn't answer her.

The sky breaks in a growl.

She screams when the first drops hit them and he steadies her. "I've got an umbrella," he says, popping it open. "Hmmm, umbrellas of Cherbourg..." The man freezes. "What did you say" he says putting a hand on her shoulder. He pulls her closer and they are standing under his big red umbrella.

She grins up at him. "Il pleut." "Are you in there," he says, squeezing her shoulder hard. She takes a step back, frowning. The man is acting weird. "Je t'aime," he says and he is crying now, all alone under his big red umbrella.

She sees Dr. Graham coming hurriedly down the path and he's holding an umbrella too. "That's Dr. Graham, he's my best friend," she tells the sad man. "Oh?" says the man, his voice choking.

"Sorry sir, we got to cut this visitation short. See you next week," Dr. Graham says nodding at the man. He takes Tessa's hand and guides her back to the building where she lives.

Tessa looks back seeing the man still standing there watching her leave. She thinks he is weird and sad sometimes but she still likes him because he is handsome and a good dancer.


End file.
